Brawl Mania! A Brawl Stars Story
by chick-PHIL-a
Summary: In the land of Brawlville, there are many fighters scattered across who all share a common passion: to brawl. After being known as an outlaw in his town and no longer a sheriff, Colt flees in order to pursue his passion to brawl and to become one of the best brawlers in the world. Before he can accomplish that goal, he has to surpass all other brawlers that stand in his way...
1. PROLOGUE

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:** All canon characters and rights respectfully belong to Supercell.

This series is dedicated to a good friend from high school, R, that I enjoy playing Brawl Stars along with. Presumably the best Penny I could ever play with.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**Hey there, fellow reader! My name is Colt! What's your name?**

***say your name***

**Ah! Nice to meet you, whoever you are. As you can see, I'm speaking in a perspective called the "second person point-of-view", and I'm pretty sure this will be the only time this happens between you and I. You know, Brawlville is such an amazing place to brawl with other people out there, pick a fight with someone, steal gems, kill people- nah I'm just joking! We all respawn! Or do we actually? Hah! Not in a virtual game we don't respawn! This reality is about to become different than a mobile game! Good thing you don't exist in my world because it sure is painful! Or do you?**

**Although, brawling is such an amazing experience and I want to aim to become the best brawler in the world! Stronger than anyone else, no joke! That sounds crazy, right? I may be a bit rusty when it comes to shooting down a lane of bullets with my dual revolvers, but practice makes perfect! I want you on my upcoming journey to help me achieve this dream and to watch everything unfold! All of the brawls that will take place, the action, the sound of my revolvers, and there'll be more than that! What if the world is under attack by a bunch of aliens? Who cares if I was a sheriff, I still can fight crime and save the day!**

**Thank you for standing by, awesome dude! Get your butt relaxed, have a bowl of popcorn, and watch the start of this incredible journey of me, Colt, becoming the best brawler in the world!**

* * *

_Brawl Mania! __A Brawl Stars Story_

From the imagination of Phillipe Manio and based on the mobile game, Brawl Stars by Supercell

o o o

In a town named Skull Point located in the Wild West of Brawlville, there was a sheriff named Colt, who had a solid reputation for fighting off bandits who would ransack saloons and peoples' homes. Sparring against these criminals led him to have a passion for brawling, as citizens of Skull Point would challenge him to a dual. Colt was always victorious in the end, in fact- his name gained a reputation in the Wild West of Brawlville. Because of this, bandits would attempt to stay away from Skull Point so they would be able to avoid Colt. Thus, Skull Point was low on criminal activity and finally was able to regain some peace. Although, the peace in the town did not please Colt, as he was itching to start up a brawl due to boredom and the lack of bandits. The town's citizens also lost interest in starting up a brawl with the sheriff due to the peaceful state of the community. What was the purpose of being a sheriff if no suspicious activity has shaken up the town? What would Colt do? Did he still pertain this passion for brawling?

**BARley's - Skull Point Location**

"Oh Colt," a robotic voice spoke upon the sheriff. "You look sad again as always."

"Of course Barley, because there's no one else to brawl with. It's getting too boring around here in Skull Point."

"How about you pick a brawl with other people? That would make your day!"

"I'm not the bully," Colt declined his suggestion. "I'm the sheriff."

"I understand. Want another glass of milk?"

"Please."

"Here you are, Mr. Rockstar of the town." Barley began to pour a glass jug of milk into the sheriff's cup and Colt took another gulp of it.

"Gah," Colt sighed in relief after finishing his cup. "Thank you, Barley. You're a real one."

"Anytime, sheriff! By the way, I am not the real Barley."

"Excuse me?! I'm sorry, I meant the 'real one' as in-"

"Yes, did you not know? There are thousands of BARley's locations scattered around the entire land of Brawlville! Don't tell me you've ever been outside of Skull Point at one point in your life!"

"No, I've never actually," said Colt. "I was born and raised here my entire life."

"Ah, Brawlville is such a nice place to discover and meet new people to brawl! There are many people just like you who are itching to fight. You are not the only one in this land!"

"Are you serious, fake Barley?"

"Why would I joke about such a thing you are passionate about! Hence the name, Brawlville! Many people outside this town share the same passion with you! And do not call me fake Barley, please."

"I am sorry, but what do I call you? Do I call you Wheatley or Bob? I've been knowing you for almost my entire life now."

"Just call me Barley whenever you go to a select location! To sum it up, we are all the same person, just clones. If you didn't know, all of us Barley's share the same data, so if you visit a BARley's outside of Skull Point, that location's Barley will still recognize you as Colt! I even have different data stored in my head of other people who have not been here!"

"Interesting. About how many?"

"Approximately 61 million, and you're one of those people," Barley chuckled. "If you are wondering, Brawlville's population is about 234,820,239 people and growing! Also, decaying."

"WHAT?!" Colt responded in shock. "61 million and you can remember anyone who walks through the door?"

"Well, we robots are complicated when it comes to storing data. Every other robot out there is programmed differently for their own necessities and needs. I am a Grade A robot, so I am sure that I will decay over time soon. There are many types of grades that we robots are given, like grade S, A, B, C, and D. But do not worry, there are other Barley's outside of the world waiting to meet you!"

"I have no idea what you just said, but may I have more milk, please?"

"You really are a thirsty one, sheriff!" Barley chucked in joy and poured the glass jug into Colt's cup.

"Thank you so much, Barley. Even though I love having these talks with y'all, I still want to pick a fight."

"I am sorry Colt, but I am designed to serve and not to fight! The real Barley will not hesitate though."

"Where is the real Barley located? Maybe he'll relieve my boredom!"

"Real Barley? He should be located somewhere around here the Wild West, yes, in a canyon location! The Wild West is such a vast place, you can easily get lost and never find a way out! There are BARley's spread around, so I am not sure if you are able to find the real one."

"Oh, I guess I'll never find someone to spar with," Colt sighed.

"I truly apologize," said Barley with grief in his robotic accent. "You can always come here and talk to me so I can tell you stories of our-"

"GAH!" Colt suddenly whipped out his dual revolvers and shot a lane of bullets across the wall of the bar, breaking the bottles of alcohol displayed on the wall. All of the customers' attention has been hooked by the scenario that Colt had sparked.

"COLT! YOU ARE THE SHERIFF! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT PEOPLE! WHAT IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

Colt stood up on the counter of the bar and aimed his revolvers at the bartender. "C'mon, give me some action! How come you can't brawl if you're a refurbished clone of an actual brawler? I've been grieving this boredom for many months now!"

"THESE BOTTLES WILL COST YOU MANY GEMS! I TOLD YOU, I CAN ONLY SERVE, NOT BRAWL-"

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG! Colt shot a fury of bolts at the robot and Barley collapsed to the ground.

"Barley, get up. Throw a bottle at me or something! I'll be satisfied."

The bartender was not responding and the light that lit up in its eye had burnt out. All of the customers were shocked by the sheriff's rowdy behavior and went up to the robot that laid unresponsive on the floor.

"Colt," said a horrified customer. "What have you done? You killed Barley!"

"No way he can't be dead!" Colt scoffed off the customer's comment. "It was just my usual fury of bullets."

"Still," said another customer. "You're supposed to protect us! Not hurt us! What are we going to do without a bartender who's supposed to serve us?"

Another voice spoke out. "Colt, you're the sheriff, and to satisfy yourself, you've done this to our hardworking bartender who goes through blood, sweat, and tears to quench our thirst?"

And another. "My heart feels broken. Barley, you didn't deserve this."

And then another. "Instead of feeling protected, I feel threatened!"

Yet, another. "Who cares about brawls, we finally got our years of peace after the bandits stopped coming to Skull Point!"

Then... another. "Colt. You monster. The community of Skull Point will be broken by your actions."

As the comments began to fill up the room, it also came through Colt's head, leaving him in a shocking state with a broken look on his face.

"I- I need to leave this town as soon as possible." Colt began to tear up, running out of BARley's as other citizens came out of their homes, confused at not knowing the situation, hearing the commotion nearby and looking at the broken sheriff passing by.

"What happened at BARley's?", a citizen questioned who wasn't present at the incident.

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened," an old lady yelled out. "The sheriff of our town decided to free himself from his little so-called place of 'boredom' by killing Barley! He's dead! We can't have any more drinks! And what's more important, our sheriff is supposed to protect us!"

Everyone in the town gasped at the news of the bartender's death and started to revolt against the sheriff. The news was able to spread quickly in Skull Point.

"HE CANNOT PROTECT US!"

"Colt is an outlaw!"

"Abused the name of Brawlville!"

"Our sheriff isn't to be trusted, and must be burnt at the stake!"

o o o

**Colt's Shack**

Colt had locked himself in his room, looking outside of the windows with the citizens revolting against his actions. The lights in his shack were dim and sat in the corner with tears running down his face.

"I... I regret this. I'm a monster," Colt sniffed with regret. "How am I supposed to save this town now? It's just a small town that used to be easily targeted by bandits, but the citizens don't want me anymore."

Colt got up and looked outside of his window, only to discover the streets being filled with more angry citizens, now with torches and pitchforks. He took a glance at the sky and it was sunset with the sun sinking in the horizon along with pink skies and clouds.

"They really want to kill me now, do they? It used to be bandits, now it's all on me. I'm the chaos of this town. This isn't the reputation I wanted. Barley, I- I'm sorry."

Although the angry citizens outside were looking for Colt, they actually did not know where Colt lived. Voices of Colt's name shook the entire town.

"COLT! COLT! COLT! COLT! COLT!"

"He must be burned at the stake!"

"Does anyone know where he lives?"

"Unfortunately, no. We only see him coming in and out of the Sheriff's Department."

"Maybe if we ask the sheriff's department about Colt's whereabouts, then we can get his location and put him down for good!"

"The thing is, Colt runs the sheriff's department. He works individually. No one else works under him."

"Dang it!"

"Let's just settle this tomorrow and search all of the buildings in Skull Point!"

"YEAH!" The entire mob agreed to this plan.

The citizens began to blow out the torches and put away the pitchforks as the streets began to empty up with everyone going back home as night falls. Colt is already in his pajamas, tucked in bed, with tears still running down his face.

"I'm... lost. I guess I'm not a sheriff anymore. What else is there to do?"

Suddenly, the shoulder angel and devil appeared before Colt.

"What would you want to do, little sheriff? Just make up for your actions and apologize to everyone. I admit you were a little crazy, but if you were to apologize earlier at the incident, then things would've been less tense. Don't you agree?"

"Blasphemy! I disagree! Colt sparked up a huge revolt and it's just better looking at him being burnt at the stake-"

BAM! The shoulder devil was shot by the shoulder angel's revolvers. "I guess I'm not an angel anymore."

"Can you help me decide what to do though? I can't let this haunt my mind forever," Colt requested in a plea.

"Little sheriff, I think it would be best to apologize. Tell the entire town that you're truly sorry for killing off one of the world's most renowned bartenders! Even if they believe that there's many Barley's in this world, they're disappointed that they won't have anyone to supply drinks in Skull Point."

"What if they don't accept my apology? I bet you they won't."

"Do not doubt yourself, yet. I would say the last resort would be to flee, run away, and pursue your own dreams! Be happy and forget the past! Smile!"

Colt still gave the shoulder angel a grief look.

"Don't make me pinch your cheeks like your grandmother did to make you smile. Do it!"

Colt's mouth barely opened with showing little teeth.

"At least you're giving the effort somewhat. I'm a terrible angel. I'm supposed to motivate you. I should just be the devil instead."

"No, wait! Please don't contradict yourself. I appreciate your guidance! I will do as what you said tomorrow morning to the citizens of Skull Point. If things do not work out well, then it would just be best to flee and follow... excuse me?"

"Your own dreams! What do you aspire to be?"

Colt shrugged. "A sheriff, right?"

"Well, I don't like breaking the news to you," the shoulder angel in a realistic tone. "You 'killed' an innocent robot and I am pretty confident that sheriffs do not kill anyone who is innocent. They protect citizens."

"I did that to brawl though, now I regret all of that," sighed Colt in regret once more.

"Now, keep your passion to brawl," the angel suggested. "You just took it out of control back at the bar. That's now how you're supposed to represent your passion. Brawls are supposed to be something you can enjoy for yourself and everyone else, no matter how toxic your opponent is, only you can make the best out of it."

"Like what Barley said, what if I go outside of Skull Point and explore Brawlville? I can meet more brawlers along the way, no?"

"Of course you can! You can duke out a brawl with them and enjoy your passion! Just don't get too violent, you understand?"

"Yes," Colt nodded with a smile. "Tomorrow, I will go out and enjoy my passion for brawling."

"You're finally smiling! I'm a good angel, aren't I?"

"I guess so. Thanks, little one."

"No problem," the angel cheered with glee. "What is your life-long dream that you set your eyes on?"

"I- I'm not sure. Tomorrow, I'll figure this out. I need rest and to recover from everything."

The angel began to disappear and Colt shut his eyes to sleep, leaving his past actions behind and focusing on the future...

o o o

It is morning and every citizen of Skull Point flooded the streets once again with torches and pitchforks. They are invading every possible building there is to check on Colt's whereabouts and to burn him at the stake. Though, no sign of the sheriff was present at the town. Meanwhile...

**Thomas' House of Horses**

"Sorry Thomas," Colt apologized, "but I need to use one for my escape." Out of the many horses that were in the stable, there was a unique horse that stood out with a silver color and grey horsehair. Colt tied a sack of his belongings with it, and began to gallop across the town.

The shoulder angel appeared upon Colt once again. "I can't believe you didn't apologize and just went straight to the last resort!"

"I would be killed anyway, there's basically no point in confronting everyone!" The shoulder angel rolled his eyes and vanished into thin air. His focus went back to the horse, escorting him out of the town without a given name.

"Hm, what should I name you?" Colt had a lot of names in his mind. He could name it Bob, Steve, Speed, Flash, King, but these names didn't fit for a horse for him.

"Ah! Light bulb! Simple as my bullets! They shoot fast from my revolvers just in a bolt! I'll name you... Bolt!" Bolt rolled his eyes at Colt, showing that he isn't used to his new owner yet. Though, he continued to gallop across the streets of Skull Point, nearing the exit gate of the town.

"That must be the exit gate! It says... **COME AGAIN AND TRAVEL SAFE**? Clearly, that message is for me. C'mon, Bolt! Giddy up!"

Colt and Bolt ran through the exit gate of Skull Point, leaving all of the commotions behind and officially declaring himself as an outlaw.

"Now, the angel said I have to chase my dreams, right? Well, if I want to challenge all of the other brawlers in this open land and become the best... then it's simple. Bolt, I got it!"

Bolt gave Colt a confused look.

"You know what, Bolt? It was just that simple to think of one based on my passion! It sounds like a hard task, but it isn't impossible! From this point on, I want to become the best brawler in the world! Before I can take on this challenge, I'll take down anyone who gets in my way! And heck, it won't be easy for sure."

Colt and Bolt continued through the vast region of the Wild West, with Colt finally having a dream to chase. Now being known as an outlaw of his hometown and no longer a sheriff, Colt has better plans in his mind and a whole new journey awaiting for him.

_Brawl Mania! A Brawl Stars Story_

**PROLOGUE**

**END**

* * *

If there are any errors, plot or grammar-wise you find in the story, please send me a message and I will get it fixed. Thank you!


	2. ------------FRESH START ARC-------------

This is a border between the prologue and the Fresh Start Arc.

The Fresh Start Arc is the first story arc in _Brawl Mania! A Brawl Stars Story. _After the events that had occurred in the small town of Skull Point, Colt leaves his hometown for the first time ever to embark on a quest to become the greatest brawler in the world and is eager to make a fresh new start on his life despite the past actions that he had done. As he makes a new start to explore Brawlville and beyond, Colt encounters new and formidable enemies, learn history, and hope to meet all of the possible brawlers that the world has to offer for him.


	3. The Ex-Sheriff of Skull Point

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER: **All canon characters and rights respectfully belong to Supercell.

Enjoy the first chapter of the series! If you haven't read the prologue yet, please do so.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Ex-Sheriff of Skull Point**

It is still the same exact day when 30 minutes ago, Colt had fled from his hometown, Skull Point, in order to escape from the calamity that he had started and to chase his declared dream to become the best brawler in the world. This was not an easy goal to accomplish, though. No longer a sheriff and now an outlaw, Colt and his horse, Bolt, are looking for even better discoveries on their vast journey. Affected by the situation, Colt is trying his best to leave everything in the past and move forward into the future.

"See any towns ahead, Bolt?" The ex-sheriff asked. Bolt responded by shaking his head and continued to gallop. As Colt was enjoying the breeze of the ride, he took a quick check on his sack for hydration- only to find out that he forgot to bring his canteen with him.

"Oh jeez, I forgot to bring my water. Alright Bolt, we're going to a nearby cactus. There's plenty of them ahead." Colt directed Bolt to a group of cacti and finally came to a stop. When Colt got off, he looked into the face of his horse, only to discover that he had quickly dehydrated from the run.

"I'll get you water too, bud." Colt began to cut open the cactus and got a bandana from his sack. He placed the cactus meat in the bandana, wrapped it, and began to squeeze the moisture out of the cactus into his mouth.

"That was somewhat refreshing," Colt stated, "though this was my first time having cactus water. Alright Bolt, your turn!"

Colt held up the wrapped cactus meat above Bolt's mouth as he stuck out his tongue. The moisture that was squeezed from the cactus turned into water, landing onto his tongue, refreshing the horse from dehydration.

"Feel better now?"

"NNNEIGH!" Although he wasn't much fond of Colt yet, Bolt was satisfied that he took care of his thirst.

"We need to keep looking for a town, so keep your eyes open!" Colt got on the saddle of the horse and resumed their mission to find a town in the distance.

Meanwhile, there was a group of suspicious people discussing the news that was spreading fast in the Wild West of Brawlville...

o o o

**A Hideout Not Far Away**

"Hey, you know the sheriff of Skull Point?" A man wearing a bandana mask asked.

"Oh yeah, that one red-haired guy," Another man responded. "What was his name again? Grulk? Skulk? Bolt? Tolt?"

"You imbecile, his name is Colt!" A voice yelled out.

"Well, I didn't know you stinking bast-"

"EVERYONE, stop arguing and listen to me!" The group's leader yelled at them. He also wore a bandana mask just as everyone else did, but he also stood above the entire group. The leader also wore a top hat, a pair of sunglasses, and always carried a pair of golden revolvers with him.

"We're sorry, Castino!" The group apologized.

"Do not be sorry, because news broke out from Colt's hometown that he is now declared as an outlaw because of an incident that involved murder," Castino stated.

"MURDER?!" The group shockingly reacted.

"Yes, apparently he killed the town's Barley. Though, the citizens are imbeciles also. It's just a stupid robot!" Castino laughed out.

"There are thousands of Barley robots around the whole land of Brawlville which share the same memory, not to be mistaken," someone pointed out.

"Yes, you are correct. Therefore, it is such a stupid thing to get rowdy about! A robot's death, are you kidding me?" Castino continued to laugh.

"Well, I suppose the Barley brought the town together because he made everyone feel like they were home," another person added.

"Ah, who cares. The thing is, Colt is no longer the sheriff of Skull Point! He had a huge reputation in the Wild West of Brawlville and all of the bandits were scared of him. We are also bandits that were scared of him, but it's finally time to take down the small town in chaos!"

"YEAH!" The entire room agreed with joy.

"Before we get going, we must-"

"Castino! I have news!" Someone entered through the hideout's doors.

"Ah, you have returned gathering food for us, have you, Choro?"

Choro was the right-hand man of Castino's in his crew and also provided all of the resources for the bandits.

"Yes, but I also have news in addition!" Choro shouted out.

"Spill it," demanded Castino.

"More news has been leaked from Skull Point! Colt has a bounty on his head now!"

The bandits were silent for a few seconds.

"Well?" Choro shrugged.

"A BOUNTY?" The entire crew yelled out at Choro. He reacted with a smug and scared look on his face.

"Y-yes! He's worth 10,000 coins," Choro stuttered, "If he isn't found within the next few days, his bounty will increase to even a higher price!"

"Alright boys," Castino looked at his crew with motivation, "Skull Point's ransacking can be put on hold. We will capture the sheriff's head and turn it in for the money!"

"LET'S GO!" The bandits shouted out with glee. With motivation, everyone ran into the hideout's stable and got onto their horses. One by one, the horses left the hideout in a line and started to team up into a formation as they carried the bandits.

"Checklist of our stuff!" Castino reminded his crew of bandits as their horses galloped them into the Wild West. "If you don't have it, I will turn your head in instead for a price!"

"Did you hear our leader?" Choro asked everyone.

"Yes!" The bandits yelled out.

"What did he say?"

"If we don't have it, he'll turn in our heads for a price instead!" The entire crew repeated with each other.

"Alright," Castino began to check, "Compass!"

"Check!" A bandit held out the compass.

"Map!"

"Check!" Another bandit held out the map of the Wild West.

"Canteens!"

"Check!" A bandit held out a sack of canteens.

"You all better have your revolvers and I will not repeat myself," Castino reminded them.

"Of course we do!" Everyone held up their dual revolvers and shot them in the air with a BANG! sound following along.

"You idiots," Castino murmured, "Don't shoot them! We're limited on bullets! Unless I choose not to put this on the checklist, who has bullets to resupply?"

No one responded, with all of the bandits giving each other grim, scared, and confused looks on each other's faces. Choro was the one who was most concerned in this situation.

"You're telling me... NO ONE BROUGHT EXTRA BULLETS?!" Castino raged.

o o o

**Somewhere in the Wild West**

"Bolt! There's a town ahead!" Colt pointed his finger towards in the distance where a few buildings and a saloon was seen ahead. Bolt began to gallop faster towards the town with his tongue sticking out through the breeze of the ride.

"Don't tell me you're thirsty again!" Colt chuckled. "Alright, once we settle here, I'll get you water. You good?"

Bolt neighed and was finally near their destination. Colt held on tight onto the silver horse and eager to make his first exploration outside of Skull Point. They finally approached the gate of the town.

"The gate... it says '**WELCOME TO CAROLINA RANCH!**' Interesting. Let's find a stable for you, shall we?" Colt and Bolt passed through the gates of Carolina Ranch, discovering only a few people in the streets. As Bolt slowly rode on his horse, he took a close examination of his surroundings. There was a local milkboy walking around the town with a cart of milk, giving away free milk to Carolina Ranch's citizens. After giving a jug to a lady and her child, he kept wandering around the city and suddenly looked at Colt and Bolt. For a few seconds, he had a surprised look on his face which transformed into a smile and grabbed out a jug for Colt.

"Hey," Colt waved and had a smile on his face. Bolt walked closer to the milkboy.

"I see y'all new here, naw? Haven't seen y'all fellows around." The milkboy asked.

"No, I actually came from Skull Point," Colt answered the boy.

"Ah! Skull Point! Y'all always getting raided! Bandits these days ain't up to no good!"

"Unfortunately, that was the case, and it could be the case again," Colt sighed.

"Haw! What do y'all mean?"

"Is there anywhere else we could talk about this?"

"My place, fellow traveler," the milkboy offered. "C'mon! You can leave your horsey in my stable if y'all like that."

"I appreciate it," Colt chuckled.

**The Milkboy's Place**

"...And that's my passion for brawling with other people," Colt concluded his story.

"OH! So you're the talk of the town, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah! The sheriff of Skull Point loved bein' rowdy! My gramma used to tell stories about you before she passed!"

"Oh, my condolences," Colt apologized.

"No need to be sorry! The entire town did talk about you though. Heck, we were crazy for you! We wished you could protect our town!"

"You had bandits?"

"Naw, but we had these annoying black birds that have been spitting some white stuff on our ranches! It just ain't nice!"

"I'm sorry milkboy, but you mean crows and crow poop?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever they call that. Can sheriffs help us from these?"

"Easy solution," Colt laughed. "Just put a scarecrow around the ranch! No need for a sheriff to fight them off."

"The heckin' heck is a scarecrow?" The milkboy asked in confusion.

"Oh boy," said Colt in ridiculousness, "don't worry about it."

"Oh yeah! Also, there was this one time where one of these black birds came by, but it was flying alone! And it killed some of our crops and cows! They were stabbed by some poisoned objects!"

"Wait, seriously? I've never heard of a crow like that! Maybe I could fight this bird off if I ever see him."

"Yes please do, Mr. Colt," the milkboy begged. "Without no stinkin' cow, I can't do my task as a darn milkboy!"

"I got you," Colt patted his head. "Even if I'm not a sheriff, I'll-"

"HOL' UP!" The milkboy exclaimed. "You ain't no sheriff anymore?"

"Ahhh, uhh, no," said Colt in shame. "You see, my passion for brawling went out of control that I killed the bartender of our town, because I was too bored to fight and there weren't any more criminals, you dig?"

"That ain't right!" exclaimed a frustrated milkboy. "C'mon Mr. Colt, y'all know better than that!"

"I know, I want to forget about it. The town hates me now and I'm an outlaw. At this point, who cares? I left my hometown, hard decisions, a good childhood, but I'm going to make a fresh start!"

A white roll of paper slid under the front door of the milkboy's place.

"Ah! Newspaper! Here, have a bottle," the milkboy offered as he went to go get the newspaper.

"Thank you, kid." Colt began to open the small bottle of milk and drink it in an entire chug. "Ahh, refreshing!"

"Uh, Mr. Colt, this ain't soundin' good," said the milkboy with concern.

Colt raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What isn't good?"

"You're on the front page of the newspaper! And the headline ain't good either!" The milkman opened up the newspaper for Colt to look at, with his face on the front page along with an entire article about the situation. The headline was titled, **"Long-Time Sheriff of Brawlville's Wild West Is Now Declared A Dangerous Outlaw!"**

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," sighed a stressed Colt. "Now the news is spreading outside of Skull Point that fast?"

"You might want to get what you need quick and outta here," the milkboy recommended. "Things will get prettttyyy ugly."

"MILKBOY, WHAT DO I DO? HELP ME!" Colt panicked.

"Calm, calm, calm. I know the news will spread quickly as a plague in the Middle Ages, but just leave tonight when no one is out, simple as that!"

o o o

As the news finally reaches Carolina Ranch, the bandits led by Castino are still in the search for Colt in the Wild West to take his head and claim the bounty.

"Castino, I see a town ahead!" Choro pointed out.

"Well, let's see if anyone knows his whereabouts, eh? I'm blood-thirsty already! Give me a darn-good fight, EX-SHERIFF OF SKULL POINT!" Castino exclaimed.

**Chapter 1**

**The Ex-Sheriff of Skull Point**

**END**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER'S PREVIEW**

**Colt: On the next chapter of **_**Brawl Mania! A Brawl Stars Story:**_

"Milkboy, the sun is setting, should I take my leave now?"

"Before you even think about doing that Mr. Colt, some nasty stuff is coming towards this way. Ain't lookin' pretty."

"Excuse me?"

"Take a look over there."

"Well, guess it's time for my first showdown outside of Skull Point!"

**Colt: This is it! The next chapter of my journey, reader! **_**Colt's First Showdown!**_

**Milkboy: Don't forget to drink your milk!**

**Colt: That wasn't necessary, milkboy.**


	4. Colt's First Showdown!

**COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER: **All canon characters and rights respectfully belong to Supercell.

I didn't expect this chapter to be THAT long. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Colt's First Showdown!**

With the news that the ex-sheriff is now an outlaw has spread around Carolina Ranch, where Colt currently resides at the moment, the town would soon be in shock. Right now, Colt is at the milkboy's place waiting for the sunset to come so when the town is empty at night, he has the right opportunity to flee.

"Listen, Mr. Colt, I know my gramma was a big fan of you, but if she was still alive, she would give you a big heckin' slap on your darn face for your actions!"

"C'mon milkboy," Colt attempted to compromise, "Let the past stay in the past. I'm trying to let this go off of my head."

"You can leave things in the past, but you can't just forget about it as nothin' happened! You need to pay for your actions!"

"Pay for my actions?" said Colt. "Please, uh, define!"

"Y'know, like doing sumthin' good or making up for them! Dunno how you would do it, but just sayin'!"

"Milkboy," Colt whispered, "I don't know. That doesn't sound bad, but do you think it would make up for my hometown?"

"Depends on how you think of the situation. I ain't in your shoes but I wish I could actually help. Sorry Mr. Colt, just stay here for now and have some milk! It's not like anyone knocks on my door asking if I got some criminal in my place."

Suddenly, there's knocking on the door. The milkboy looks at Colt and gives him a wide look on his eyes, with Colt returning the same reaction.

"You just said-"

"Now isn't the best," the milkboy muttered. "Hide upstairs in my room, under my bed'!"

Colt quickly ran upstairs to the milkboy's room as he opens the door to the uninvited guest. It was the mayor of Carolina Ranch.

"Oh, Mr. Mayor! How y'all doin' today and what brings you here?"

"Good and good," the mayor responded, "by the way, you heard the cows that keep dying?"

"Of course, Mr. Mayor! must've been a shame for me," the milkboy shook his head.

"Ah, alright. I was just wondering if you were aware. Without those cows, where would you be?"

"Not doing my darn job and might as well be a cowboy to travel the world probably," the milkboy shrugged. "Brawlville and beyond is a huge and vast world I tell ya!"

"I understand," the mayor chuckled. "May I have some milk, please?"

"Why, of course!" The milkboy quickly ran inside of his place and grabbed two milk bottles. He tentatively poured the milk inside of the cup and tossed it over to the mayor.

"Thank you milkboy, you love to work so hard!" The mayor thanked him and began to gulp down the milk.

"Oh, don't flatter me," the milkboy blushed. "I'm just doing my job around here."

Suddenly, the mayor's eyes widened. "GAH!" the mayor exclaimed after finishing his milk. "It just got to me! Have you received information on the red-haired sheriff's, Colt I think, whereabouts? He left his town and could be around here! Also, another glass please!"

"I'm only a milkboy. I don't keep up with the news as much as you do, mayor," the milkboy said calmly as he got his jug, once again filling the mayor's glass up back to full.

"Thank you," The mayor said and drank. "You know, if he was here right now, I'd give him the death sentence! That poor bartender didn't do nothing!"

"Awh shucks, sucks for him. Do you think there would be justice for that poor bartender?"

"I don't know," the mayor shrugged. "If that sheriff was here right now, I would be glad to put his head on a pitchfork!"

The milkboy began to shake a bit. "O-oh. Okay, Mr. Mayor! Have a nice day!"

"Ah, don't be scared," the mayor reassured. "Just be glad you ain't dealing with anything dangerous like him!" The mayor said a quick thank you and left the milkboy's place with a swing of the doors.

After the mayor left, the milkboy hurriedly ran back in his room. "Hey, Mr. Colt! You have any idea of the trouble you're in?"

"N-no?" Colt spoke as he came out from under his bed. "Who was that?"

"That was the mayor of this stinking town! He's wondering if your whereabouts could be here!" The milkboy told Colt.

"Dang, it's all beer and skittles now, isn't it? Colt facepalmed. "It spread here, then somewhere else, then all of the Wild West, then all of Brawlville!"

"It's okay, you'll be able to leave soon," said the milkboy with confidence. "Let's find a way to kill time. Sun's going to reach the horizon soon."

"What if… I disguise myself for the entire world, so they won't recognize me?" Colt suggested.

"That ain't sounding bad, I like that idea. Though, what are you gonna dress up as?"

"Well, I don't know, but you got some black dye I could use for hair?"

"I know some coffee hack from my gramma!" The milkboy pointed out. "Let me prepare some for you."

"Thanks, milkboy!" The milkboy went back downstairs to prepare the coffee as Colt got his sack and looked for a different pair of clothes to wear for the public to see. As he dug through, he found an alternative match to the clothes that he was wearing right now: a teal polo accompanied by a brown vest with a silver lightning bolt on the back. He also had brown jeans and a pair of blue boots to give him this temporary disguise.

"Alright," Colt grinned, "I think this will work."

Meanwhile, the milkboy was currently in the process of making the black coffee downstairs in his kitchen. He was planning to make six cups of coffee and dump it all into a big bowl to do the hair dye process.

"Alright," the milkboy also grinned, "I think this oughta do the trick."

o o o

The day was going by fast as sunset was bound to happen soon. As Colt and the milkboy were currently in the process of the ex-sheriff's disguise, a group of bandits was traveling for the head of the red-haired man…

"Alright," said Castino, "We'll take a quick stop to discuss a few stuff." All of the horses took a stop and then everyone got off of their saddles.

"S-such as cutting off our heads?" A bandit asked shakingly.

"Oh, that'll be after our mission is accomplished because you fools don't know how to supply us with the MOST IMPORTANT STUFF NEEDED!" The leader shouted out to his group.

"Castino, I take full responsibility for this," Choro apologized.

"We cannot make sure something like this happens again," Castino facepalmed. "Do you all hear me?"

The leader was followed by a huge "YES", but his eye caught one of his members silent during their response.

"Excuse me, I didn't stutter," said an angry Castino.

"We should've planned this back at the-"

Before the bandit could finish his sentence, Castino quickly pulled out and aimed his revolver at the bandit's head. Everyone quickly reacted with a surprised face.

"N-no! Master, you wouldn't!" The bandit said in a scared reaction.

"I tell you guys every day not to talk back during serious times and I never give warnings for those who do, am I wrong?"

"No, m-master, but-"

"NO BUT'S!" Castino grew even angrier. "If you continue to not follow my rules, your time on Brawlville and this planet are over!"

"Master, just please listen-"

BANG!

o o o

"Alright Colt," said the milkboy, "Most of the red should be gone by now! I think." The milkboy and Colt were in the bathroom as he finally finished dying Colt's hair into black, thanks to the black coffee that the milkboy had used on this process.

Colt's face was down in the sink. "Alright, I smell like coffee. Can I look at myself in the mirror, now?"

"Go ahead," the milkboy allowed, "but keep in mind it isn't fully dry yet!"

Colt took a look at himself on the mirror with a new color that had blended in with his hair. Although the milkboy told him the coffee hasn't dried in his hair yet, black had covered most of the red that represented his natural hair color. Even his sideburns were also dyed into black.

"Wow," said Colt in amazement, "I look like someone new! Except for the face, but thank you milkboy!"

"Aw, don't sweat it," the milkboy blushed, "Just stick with the new look for now and get out of this ranch soon with your fresh start, you got me?"

"Yeah," Colt nodded and smiled. He went back to the milkboy's room to look at the beautiful sun reach the horizon followed along by pink skies and clouds, as always. The streets were less crowded as people were going back into their homes and shops were closing for the day. Lanterns and lampposts were starting to light up in the town.

The milkboy came to the window along with Colt and looked at the sunset with him. "I don't know what you would do with your life after you leave this ranch. I'm pretty concerned."

"I said I plan to be the world's best brawler, that's something for sure," said Colt with confidence. "It's a dream that any brawler in Brawlville would try to aim for, but it would be hard to become the strongest."

"Whaddya mean, there are stronger people out there in this world?"

"Of course," Colt answered. "I was born and raised in Skull Point and never left its grounds until this morning. There obviously has to be stronger people the world has to offer outside of my hometown, but one day, I will surpass them."

"Like the black bird I mentioned that killed my poor cows?"

"If that black bird turns out to be a harmful being, then, of course, I would challenge it. OH! Imagine that bird being a brawler- nah I'm just being crazy."

"Sounds about you," the milkboy laughed. "Oh Colt, I'll support you over yonder, wherever you go!"

"Thank you, milkboy," the ex-sheriff smiled. "And I'll always be your best customer and you're my first friend I made from this journey."

"Meanwhile, I'm just here delivering milk around my town to help everyone stay healthy n' hydrated," said the milkboy as he kept looking at the sunset.

"Well, you keep doing what makes you," said Colt. "You'll do excellent things for your town in the future for supplying everyone with milk and promoting strong bones."

Both of them laughed at Colt's comment, but until they could joke, even more, Colt had realized that the sun is almost completely sinking into the horizon and that he had to leave the town soon.

"Milkboy, the sun is setting, should I take my leave now?" Colt asked.

"Before you even think about doing that Mr. Colt, some nasty stuff is coming towards this way. Ain't lookin' pretty."

"Excuse me?" Colt worried.

"Take a look over there." The milkboy pointed outside of the window to the front gate of Carolina Ranch, where a group of suspicious on horses were entering the gates of the town. Carolina Ranch's streets were almost completely deserted with no one noticing the uninvited guests at the front gate. What was noticeable is that the leader of this group wore a top hat.

"Well, I guess it's time for my first showdown outside of Skull Point!" Colt exclaimed and ran out of the milkboy's room.

"Hol' up- Mr. Colt!"

o o o

"'**WELCOME TO CAROLINA RANCH**', it says," said Choro.

Castino turned around and looked at his entire group. "Are you guys ready to ransack buildings and look for Colt, everyone?"

"YES!" The entire group of bandits shouted.

Castino took the edge of his signature top hat and brought it lower close to his eye level. "Alright boys, let's cooperate with the plan. IT'S TAKEOVER TIME!"

The bandits entered the gates of the town and the entire formation was divided into several groups of bandits going into different directions in other streets. Choro stayed along with Castino, aiming for a specific target.

"The mayor, you say?" Choro questioned.

"If he doesn't know, off his head goes!" Castino declared and began to gallop their horses towards the town hall. Meanwhile, in a nearby alleyway, a black-haired Colt was hiding in the shadows, witnessing Castino and Choro pass by as he foresaw that something bad would occur at the town hall.

_You're actually joking! He's looking for me?_ Colt thought to himself.

"Hey," a voice said from behind.

"AH! WHO ARE YOU?" Colt shouted.

"Shh, it's just me! Keep your darn trap shut!" Colt turned around and he was only startled to the voice of the milkboy.

"Stay back inside," whispered Colt, "I don't want you to be involved in this!"

"Why not?" The milkboy whispered back.

"They're actually bandits trying to hunt me down for some reason!"

"I don't know," the milkboy continued to whisper, "but you probably haven't seen the 10,000 coin bounty on your head."

"A bounty?!" Colt whispered loudly.

"Oh yes," the milkboy nodded, "and I think they're out there for the stinkin' money."

"Milkboy, go back to your place! I don't want you to be involved!"

"I won't Mr. Colt, I want to be your biggest supporter!"

"I appreciate that kid, but please go back inside! You're going to put our lives in jeopardy!"

"Alright," the milkboy ran off, "but after I do my job."

"J-job?! What do you mean?!" Colt began to go after the milkboy, but paused after he heard a sign of danger.

"HELP!" A cry was heard from a distance away.

"Oh no," said a troubled Colt, "It's either saving that lady or milkboy… but I have to save both in the quickest time possible!"

Colt began to follow where the cries were coming from and saw a house filled with its lights on in the inside, where it was seen shadows of a bandit aggressively interrogating an old woman. That's when Colt rushed in and slammed open the door, finding to see a woman at gunpoint.

"An unexpected visitor, I say," said the bandit. He put his revolver down and proceeded to turn around to glare at Colt. Because of the coffee dye taking in effect and different clothing, the bandit was not able to recognize through Colt's disguise.

"Nice irony you got there," Colt scoffed. "I don't remember Carolina Ranch inviting some bandits over at nighttime."

"We invited ourselves," said the bandit. "Invited ourselves to… look for a specific someone."

"And that person is who?"

"Why is our information so important to you? And who exactly are you?"

"Number one is to protect this small town, and number two is none of your business either!"

"He's looking for Colt the Sheriff, the outlaw from Skull Point!" A voice yelled out. It was the lady from behind.

The bandit slowly turned his head around, dropped his revolver, and proceeded to grab the lady by the neck.

"You… you didn't have to give it out to him! Do you want to end up dead, just like our fellow comrade?!"

"Y-you… killed y-your... co-com...rade?" The lady struggled to speak as she was being choked.

"Yes, and you will join with him in the afterlife-"

BAM! The bandit soon to lose grip of the lady's neck and began to lose consciousness. With an unknown impact on that hit his head, he lost control of the lady and fell down to the ground. What stood above the lady was Colt, smiling with a wooden stake in his hands.

"Oh, thank you so much, sir!" The lady thanked Colt.

"No problem, that was actually pretty easy to handle for me despite you were going to die!" Colt laughed and accepted her thanks.

"Well, I don't know what group of bandits he's from, but hearing that one of his comrades ended up dead by his own group doesn't sound good," said the lady.

"Let's interrogate, shall we?" Colt grabbed the body of the unconscious bandit and the lady helped Colt tie the bandit to the walls with rope. The bandit woke up afterward.

"Alright, start answering questions or else, you'll be the one seeing your comrade wherever he is," said Colt with a revolver pointing at his head.

"No! Please don't kill me!" The bandit begged for mercy.

"Then answer my question. Who is your leader and what does he want to do in this town?"

"His name… his name is Castino. He wants to claim the bounty of Colt, the former sheriff of Skull Point so we can have all of the loot to ourselves," the bandit answered.

_Huh, well I already knew they were out there to get me, thanks to milkboy, _Colt thought to himself.

"We know that Colt is a scary guy not to be messed with, but when he isn't protecting a town of his own, we thought it would be the right opportunity to surround and capture his head!"

"Hm. Where is this 'Castino' you speak of?" Colt interrogated.

"He and his right-hand man, Choro, went to the town hall to find Colt's whereabouts, and if they don't, they'll take the mayor's head."

"The mayor can't be involved in this! He's after Colt too!" The lady exclaimed.

_Sheesh, why is everyone after me? How big did THIS get?_

"There's no way he'll find Colt in this small town… ha… ha… ha… that is the end for your mayor, after all-"

BAM! Colt slammed the bandit's face with the wooden stake again and the bandit fell unconscious once again.

"Thank you, thank you!" The lady cried to Colt. "Just who exactly are you and what is your name?"

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm here to stop bandits, but my focus is the town hall!" Colt shook the lady's hand and ran outside to the town where there was even more cries that shook Carolina Ranch. More lights turned on in peoples' houses with shadows of people getting robbed or interrogated at gunpoint.

"GAH! There's more of them! I- I don't know what to do!" Colt was conflicted with him focusing at many things at once when he was troubled between the mayor, the milkboy, and other people that were threatened by the bandits. He kept looking around the town until he saw a sight of a few red steel drums with a fire hazard sign on it near a storage shack.

"Lightbulb!" Colt awed in amazement, "I can make a distraction!"

Colt ran quickly to the two red steel drums and rolled one of them fast to the center of the town to ignite the best distraction possible to attract the bandits. The other one was saved nearby for later use.

"Alright everyone, it's time to spark some fire!" Colt shouted. He whipped out both of his signature dual revolvers, spun them, and put his two fingers on the triggers.

"It's showtime." Colt pressed on the triggers of his revolvers and two rows of bullets had busted out, slamming into the steel drum.

BOOM! A huge explosion had awoken Carolina Ranch filling with smoke in the air and flames on the ground, as it was seen the bandits that were invading peoples' homes stopped infiltrating on their victims, and took a moment to walk outside towards the explosion.

"What… what's going on?" A bandit asked.

"I don't know, could this be done by Castino?" Another bandit yelled out.

"Nope," a voice said through the explosion, "Only someone brave to save this town would do it to attract you little pests here."

"WHO IS THAT?"

"I don't know," said a bandit, "but this is an enemy for sure!"

The bandits gathered closer to the center of the explosion to see who was this caused by until they were met with another barrel running through the flames in the ground, which stopped rolling in front of them.

"You guys," said a bandit, "We might want to run."

"You think so? We HAVE to run-"

The red barrel that stood in front of them was violently met with a rush of bullets and exploded in front of them.

"NOO!" Most of the bandits were blown away by the explosion, while three of them withstood the explosion, walking through the fire and smoke, covered in black.

"You guys could survive a deadly explosion just like that?!" exclaimed a surprised Colt.

"We are the First-Two-Third," said a bandit. They all had numbers displayed on their shirts which can be seen through the black. "We are the top three bandits who can endurance suffering and the strongest under Castino. My name is Number One."

"I am Number Two."

"And I am Number Three."

"Some of us have the endurance to go through pain like this…"

"...while others do not..."

"...we will do the finishing rush til' our last touch!"

Colt began to shoot more rows of bullets at them, but the three of bandits were simply able to dodge them. Afraid that he was going to lose to these three, Colt proceeded to run to somewhere safe, so he could perform a sneak attack. He went under the dark shadow of the town's water tower where nothing was able to be seen, so he could ambush them.

"Alright, I think no one could see me here," Colt whispered to himself. He waited for the bandits to come out in the street so he could perform his surprise attack on them. Suddenly, the three of them were running through the streets where Colt was able to see them and prepare his ambush.

"Where did he go?" Number One asked. "Simply this town is small for him to hide!"

"I don't know," Number Two answered. "I am for sure he ran in the direction we just walked in!"

"Do not give up," said Number Three. "Surely he is around here somewhere. We just have to-"

BAM! A bullet was shot targeted to Number Two but he barely dodged it at the second it came.

"That bullet! I almost had a heart attack!" Number Two said with fright.

"That bullet... came from under that water tower?" Number Three pointed out.

"If they're too afraid to come out from the dark, we'll just have to make them come to us," Number One smirked.

_Oh, crud! Colt! I think they spotted you! _Colt thought to himself.

"Alright, aim," Number One ordered to his partners. The three of them aimed their revolvers at the water tower and began to shoot bullets into it. Water started leaking out towards the ground and more bullets were shot into the tower. Before they could shoot any more bullets, the water tower exploded below Colt and a huge chunk of water splashed onto him from above, trapping him in a flow of water and coming towards the three bandits.

"He's coming towards us. Excellent," said Number One.

"Wait, Number One," said Number Two. "I thought he was black-haired."

"What makes you say that, Two?"

"The explosion, he had black hair. Why does he have red-hair now?"

"Wait just a minute," said Number Three, "He looks familiar!"

Colt was washed upon the First-Two-Third and approached them, all soaked in water. The coffee dye from his hair was gone and he was back to his red-headed state.

"G-gah," Colt coughed out, "You guys- gah- didn't have to pull- a dirty- gah- trick like that…"

"Hair dye, huh," Number Two exposed Colt.

Colt was in a state of shock when his hair dye was exposed. There were colors of black in the washed water that surrounded him. Surprised and scared, Colt's identity was exposed and his disguise was no more.

"Oh- oh no! The- gah- coffee dye!"

"Coffee dye for your hair, huh?" Number One pointed his revolver at Colt. "When morning comes, the three of us will have coffee time, after you coffee-DIE, ex-sheriff of Skull Point."

Number Two and Three pointed their revolvers at Colt, with no help to come to the wet red-headed outlaw. This was either a trial between life or death, with the chances of life being minimal.

**Chapter 2**

**Colt's First Showdown!**

**END**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER'S PREVIEW**

**Colt: On the next chapter of **_**Brawl Mania! A Brawl Stars Story:**_

"The milkboy and my dream… I can't die now!"

"Unfortunately, dreams come to an end at one point…"

"...but the one dream we're chasing is…"

"...the one price on your head."

**Colt: Alright, reader! Come with me on my journey in the next chapter! **_**Identity Revealed! 1 To 3!**_

**Number One: Yes, I encourage you to read this chapter...**

**Number Two: ...so we can beat him in a thrasher...**

**Number Three: ...and make him look like a bastard!**

**Colt: Pfft. Noobs.**


End file.
